2012-07-28 Reporter, Demoness and Rags
Twas the night before Christmas...oh wait that's the wrong story. This one takes place in the summer, in a place that doesn't have a lot of joy associated with it. It's Gotham city, a place that usually is full of crime and all the those things. Plus there are the crazy criminals to worry about, usually whatever one escaped from Arkham that week. But now it's an average night in Gotham, people are heading home from nights out, or still going out to other new places to have fun! These are the nights that the criminal element love in Gotham. A lot of people out on the streets means a lot of people that they get to mug over time, or do worse things. Now there are the other elements to worry about as well, the ones that prey on the criminals. It's this that brought The Ragman out from his little pawn shop. See the criminal elements offer more prey for him as well, those that he can offer redemption. So as he does his own prowling, the call for help goes out. Lois is among those that prowl the night! Okay, not really. Lois, fresh in town for a semi-extended visit, is taking a moment to just walk the streets, getting to know the area. She probably sticks out like a sore thumb too, being a metropolis girl herself, what with her jewel-tone satin blouse tucked into a flounsy sort of A-line knee-length skirt and rich jewel tone three inch heels. Her left arm is in a cast and sling, her messenger bag over the left shoulder and across her chest to rest against her right hip. The Daily Planet reporter is just... walking. A new city and a new buffet. Alright. Not really. But it does keep the death rate lower than it would be in New York City if she never left there to feed. Satana doesn't stick out at all, really and if she does, not nearly as bad as Lois. Long red hair, pale skin, dressed in all black leather... The only thing that might get attention is the glower red irises of the succubus. She had heard about Gotham. About the crime there. It's because of that that she stalks the streets tonight. Every bit the predator looking for her prey. Bad Satana, Ragmam already made a blanket claim on all souls that are in Gotham, his all his, like that Agent Orange guy! Now as for Lois, the poor lady does stand out like a sore thumb in this place. Which is the wrong thing to do in Gotham, it draws attention, two guys notice her and follow her for a moment, before they call out, "Hey lady, where you off to, maybe we can come with?" Yup just people trying to get her attention, and maybe worse right now. As for Rory, well the cry for help he went to look at was just some person who locked their keys in their car, not the type of thing he worries about. So once he saw that it was back to the roofs, the rags that make up his costume blowing in the wind to carry him up there. From the rooftops even he can spot the lady that looks out of place walking on the streets. Oh this one may not end well. Satana, well she has a few people looking at her. But well they are just admiring the red hed in pale leather mostly. Hey Gotham may be full of scum and the like, but they are humans after all. Gotham is like the Suicide Slums. Lois has done a few stories in the area, so she's fmailiar with the drill. At least, the way the drill works in Metropolis anyway. She lifts her chin, and just keeps walking... even if her head turns slightly to try to keep an eye on the pair following her now. Her right hand drops to her messenger bag. The demoness turns the corner just in time to see the guys approach Lois. She remembers the reporter and can't help but smirk. Without hesitation, she jogs over to the woman. "Hey! Long time, no see!" Please let her be smart enough to catch on. "What have you been up to? It's been, like, forever since I saw you in Chine Town!" Her demeanor is friendly enough and she smiles warmly at the woman. Oh well two guys and two girls, that math seems to work real well for the guys that were following Lois, "Well hello ladies, you two looking to party tonight." As thug A says that, both he and Thug b are pulling out guns to point at the ladies, not carrying at all if anyone sees them with the guns. "Maybe we should rephrase, we are going to party with you." On the roof top the Ragman sighs at the actions, seriously these guys are just way to predictable. One day he would like to go out and see someone not committing a crime. But well anyway this is the moment that he waits for. He looks at the guys, for a moment, and after that he kinda unravels. His suit becoming a bunch of individual rags and a mysterious wind picks them up and carries the rags. Lois is taken aback by the girl's sudden appearance and her friendly nature. Arm in a sling, Lois' lips part slightly, brows furrowing in question. "Umm.. yeah, hey there... It has been... a while," Lois says, confused for a moment before... Violet eyes widen faintly, and the smile broadens, even if there's still a big ol' question mark on her face. "AH, well, you know. The usual. Busy busy busy! You," Lois asks brightly, stepping toward Satana. Safety in numbers, right? WRONG! Lois glances over her shoulder as the two make their intentions clear, and she spies the drawn guns. She frowns, turns to face the thugs and backs up a step, hand still on her messenger bag. She's packing her own heat, but really... that's a last resort. Damn! Where's a Super when you need them? "I'm not really in the partying mood tonight. Sorry guys," Lois tries for the talkytalky. Because it sometimes works in Metropolis. As the two draw guns, Satana automatically steps in front of Lois. Black flames erupt and encircle her hands, her fangs elongate and become visible, pupil and white of her eyes are eclipsed as the entire thing begins to glow red and horns sprout from her head, curling backwards. "You really don't want to party with me. People don't walk away from it alive..." Her voice lowers to a deadly calm and the smile she gives is just this side of evil. Well the guys almost pee themselves when Satana does what she does. They weren't expecting that one at all, not even in Gotham where strange things happen. Killer clowns, check, Killer Crocs, Double Check. Hot demon chicks with fangs, that's a new one for them. So they do the sensible thing, and put down the guns and start to run away. Which brings them straight into the rags that are starting to form the shape of a man, that had started to form behind them when everything else happened. Running into them wasn't the best move as they find themselves caught by the rags and pushed to the ground as they finish forming the man that wears the suit. "Wesley Storer and Jarrod Moore, you two have committed sins, and are being offered redemption. Do you accept the offer?" He doesn't tell them that it means they will spend years in the suit of course, they may not accept that way. Lois gasps as the woman now in front of her turns into a demon chick. The reporter begins backing up a step, eyes falling on the man of rags who coalesces on top of the would be gangbangers. Her right hand dips into her messenger bag... for her phone. Must find pen or phone. Either would work. And either would make a neat story for that test spot. The minute the two gunmen drop the weapons and turn to run, Satana returns to her normal form and the fire around her hands dies. She tosses a look over her at Lois and winces. "I didn't mean to frighten you..." And then she's looking back at Ragman, a smirk forming on her lips. Somehow... after their last meeting... she's not surprised to find him here. The guys just blink slowly at Ragman, and look behind them for a moment. Scary demon chick one way, the creepy guy wearing stuff that really needs to be washed the other way. Well this is the rock and the hard place scenario. So Thug A takes the easy way and tries to run away, only to find that the cape of Ragman's costume has him caught, and the suit tosses him towards a building knocking him out once he hits. As for Thug B he sees what just went down, and decides to take the other option, "I'll t-t-take the redemption." And with those words his fate is sealed as the cape engulfs the guy and hides him and Ragman from view... Lois gasps at the sight of the guy being flung, Satana's words falling on deaf ears. When the cape engulfs the two, Lois' hand stops it search. She watches in stunned and morbid fascination as they disappear. She takes another step, but this time to the side toward the building to get a better view. She breathing is tight in her throat as she watches in silence. OH GOD! Video! She should take video. And she frantically goes into her messenger bag again. Satana will not feed in front of others so as Ragman does his thing, the succubus simply folds her arms over her chest and watches. Her head tilts off to one side as she catches Lois' movements out of the corner of her eyes and can't help but chuckling at the woman. "Fearless..." She seems almost... pleased by this. Once the ritual is done the cape unfolds and the guy falls to the ground, if anyone is really observant they will notice that the guy is alive, just completely unmoving. After that is done Ragman staggers for a moment and steadies himself on a nearby car. He pulls up the bottom of his mask and just well throws up, but hey it shows there is a human under the suit! After that he pulls the mask down looking at the ladies before he speaks, but well he doesn't seem to be speaking at them, "Listen you agreed to it. Listen to the others they will give you the deal. You help willingly you earn your redemption." Fearless? No. Just stubborn and drawn to the Dangerous like a moth to flame. Lois finds what she's looking for. In watching Ragman work and the guy fall to the ground, Lois' hand meant to get her phone, but ended up with old reliable. It's clear she's done this a million times, flicked on the digital pen to record sound, that she seems to do it one handed without even thinking about it. "What did he agree to and what sorts of things need to happen for his to earn this redemption," Lois calls out to Ragman, steps all at once sure of themselves as she advances on her query. Lois Lane, ladies and gentlemen, going after a story. What that story IS she hasn't a clue yet. Satana can't help but laugh as she watches Lois step forward. "There are some questions best left unasked, Miss." She can't help but shake her head as she leans back against the wall, arms folding over her chest with a smirk. "Brave little thing, aren't you?" The Ragman looks at the lady asking him all the questions, thinking for a moment wondering if he should answer the questions, hey it may help him to talk to someone about it. He really didn't have anyone to talk to since his Mentor Rabbi died. "He agreed to earn his redemption. His strength is added to my suit, when that is used to help me stop crimes and offer more redemption he gets closer to earning his. Now I would suggest calling the police, both probably need medical attention." He doesn't say that the one whose soul he took won't be waking up. He eyes Satana for a moment, wondering if she has to deal with stuff like this. Lois glances at Satana with a grin. "There are no questions best left unasked. The ones left unanswered at the ones we've got to worry about," she quips, adding, "Running from a story never got the story." As Ragman starts to talk, however, Lois holds the pen a bit closer to him than to her, seeking to capture his voice more clearly. "So you... rob a criminal of his... brain and use that to fuel your dirty suit thingie to fight more criminals to take their brains," Lois recaps in a very 'that's not exactly what he said' sort of way. Because most people tend to get annoyed and rephrase things to make it more cler when you sound like you /almost/ understood them. And Lois makes no move to call the cops yet. In Metropolis, calling cops is someone else's job. Hers is to ask questions. Wow really the lady doesn't stop with the questions now does she? Well she asked, hope she is ready for the answer that she is about to get, "In a way. I take their soul and add it to my suit. They help out, they earn their redemption. They are always given the choice to accept redemption or just go to jail." But hey with redemption their immortal soul is saved from the fires of hell and all that wonderful stuff. Or he could just be some crazy guy who puts people into comas and believes he offers them redemption. "Now will you please call the police?" Lois digests the information, stubbornly working to focus past the pain medication. After all, broken bones hurt. "Super? Mutant? Alien? Demon?" Lois asks each of these pointedly, giving half a glance to the evesdropping Satana at the last word. "And how, exactly, do you take someone's soul? Is it like taking their hat or something?" not that she's keen on finding out, mind you, but still. It's a valid question, even if it's not the most hard-ball question Lois Lane could ever ask. Satana raises her hand. "Demon here." As if it's the most casual thing in the world. When the question of souls is brought up, she pushes off the wall and steps closer. "Now that one I'd like to hear myself." She smirks, still seeming entirely relaxed. "None of the above." Is the only answer she gets to asking what he is. "My suit is what takes the souls, not me." And hey even he has no idea how it works, that was never covered in his training and he never asked. "I just allow the suit to take a soul and it does." Yup very simple that one. Lois looks over her shoulder as Satana fesses up to being a demon. Her mind works quickly. She steps toward Ragman one last step and offers her right hand after carefully tucking her pen into the fingers of her left. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet." There's an arched brow as she watches Lois step towards Ragman before she chuckles. "I'm not going to hurt you." Her eyes roll before she leans against the wall once more and gives a shake of her head. She'll have to take her leave to feed soon anyhow. Ragman takes the hand and shakes it. "Ragman. Now if you'll exscuse me I have other stuff that i need to go and do. If you are interested in learning more, well say yes now and I will find you at a later time." He does give Satana a glance and says a few simple words to her, "This is my area, and there are others to worry about here." Hey he knows what the lady does, and well he's sure Batman won't like her being here as well. "Yes," Lois stating simply and quickly, because like HELL she's going to miss out on this story. This is just... weird. Not like, space aliens weird, but weird. She steps back when he says he needs to go. She's got hte start of this. It's enough for now. She waits for Ragman to go before offering Satana her hand, and once more introduces herself. Nope, no fear. Not any more. There's a story to be had! ....somewhere... Satana can't help but grin. "So noted." Doesn't mean she'll pay attention. She'll feed where she has to in order to avoid grabbing the attention of the police. When Lois turns to her, she takes the woman's hand and shakes it gently. "Satana. A pleasure to meet you." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs